1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand tool, more particularly to a telescopic handle for a hand tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional torque hand tool, such as a ratchet wrench, generally includes a driving head and a handle connected to the driving head. To facilitate storage of the hand tool, the handle includes a main shank fixed to the driving head at one end, and an outer sleeve movably sleeved on the main shank to be extendible relative to the driving head. A retaining ring or a coil spring is sleeved on the main shank to be in resilient contact with the outer sleeve so as to frictionally retain the outer sleeve to the main shank. As the retaining force generated between the retaining ring and the outer sleeve is insufficient, the outer sleeve which a user's hand grips during operation, such as a screw fastening operation, may be inadvertently moved or rotated relative to the main shank, which will adversely affect the torque delivered to a workpiece, such as a screw.